Breakdown
by Infinity Guitars
Summary: Flaky is an outcast in Happy Tree. Beautiful, yet paranoid and clumsy, the townspeople grow tired of her and begin to treat her like dirt. Pushed to the very edge of all she can take, Flaky lets loose another side of herself that she never knew she had, and it threatens to kill everyone in her path- including Flippy. Full description inside. Now a Threeshot because people asked. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** Flaky is an outcast in Happy Tree. Beautiful, yet paranoid and clumsy, the townspeople grow tired of her and begin to treat her like dirt. Pushed to the very edge of all she can take, Flaky lets loose another side of herself that she never knew she had, and it threatens to kill everyone in her path- _including_ Flippy.

Humanized. Flippy X Flaky. (If you don't like the pairing, don't complain. It is clearly pointed out.)

This is a Twoshot! ^.^ Just an idea I had floating around in my mind that I wanted to delve into. Expect the second chapter very soon.

**Warnings:** Violence, language, Flippy, and later on, _Flaky. _*collective gasp*

* * *

He hadn't expected this. _Nobody_ had.

One unusually quiet day in Happy Tree, the majority of the residents decided to stay inside for the day. Multiple weather forecasts predicted heavy rainfall, and this ruined the plans of most people; they all usually went for picnics and walks in the park this time of the year- but nobody liked rain at all.

Except for Flaky.

The girl loved summer rainstorms- and walking around in them, despite the others finding her odd for it. Everyone found her at least a little bit strange; she was dubbed as cowardly, much too paranoid for the likes of the townspeople (especially the law enforcement), and for this, she always kept to herself.

Not even her beauty could deter how put off by her the community was. In fact, it was even more unsettling to them. How could such a pretty girl be so strange? Attractiveness was associated with perfection, and Flaky was far from perfect.

Despite her dark red locks that tumbled wildly down her shoulders to reach the small of her back, her wide chocolate eyes that always held fear- no matter what situation she was in, and her slender frame being that of a pixie, she just wasn't good enough. She was socially awkward, clumsy, and managed to ruin everything she touched. Petunia and Giggles possessed the more traditional good looks and charm that she yearned for, but couldn't obtain.

She forced herself not to care. Why would she? Flaky didn't have time for their sideways glances, hushed whispers, or even sometimes deliberate insults. She was much too busy with enjoying life as it was- or at least trying to find the few good things she had left. Like reading an old book with yellowed pages and plenty of dog ear folds, exploring different stores that nobody bothered to look at... or walking outside during rainstorms in the middle of summer.

This particular day, she decided to ditch the umbrella at home, and just allow the lukewarm droplets hit her skin, clothes, hair, giving everything a damp sheen. Flaky was used to being alone, and she found a comfort in the silence of it; not constantly being talked at and bothered all the time. Somehow, she found a way to pity the more accepted residents in town, while they were too busy to pity her.

Looking up at the darkened sky, she was too distracted to notice a fallen branch in her path, until she managed to trip over it. The clumsy girl landed on the unforgiving concrete sidewalk; rocks littered across the surface scraping her hands and knees. She cursed quietly, cutting herself short when a combat boot stepped in front of her.

Flaky looked up to see Flippy, extending a gloved hand to assist her. She was surprised that even he would want to help; Flippy was an outcast of sorts as well, but not as much as Flaky was. His charming personality and overall good nature (that was present most of the time) managed to get him warily accepted amongst the others... although they were extremely careful around him; he was only invited to the events that surely couldn't set him off. Which were very few.

That was still more than Flaky could ever hope to be included in.

"What... w-what are y-you doing?" she asked sullenly, still in a bit of shock.

"Helping you... and possibly taking you to lunch." he responded, his voice laced with amusement.

Flaky blushed lightly as she gratefully took his hand, letting Flippy hoist her back to her feet. Their relationship was of a complicated nature; one day Flippy was warm and affectionate, the next he managed to become closed and distant- making sure he stayed away from Flaky specifically. It seemed he was always at war with himself around her. She wasn't sure what brought on his sudden wish for her company, but she didn't mind. She craved some sort of camaraderie, and his was even better.

Flippy blew a lock of his dark green hair from his glistening emerald eyes, before leading Flaky down the street, their hands still entwined as they spoke; utterly blithe in the deteriorating weather. She found it easy to talk to him, and they could chat for hours about nothing in particular. It came to the both of them naturally.

"Do you know what's funny?" Flippy asked out of the blue, looking up at the moon that prematurely appeared in the daytime sky.

"What?" Flaky responded curiously, managing not to stutter for once.

"We passed the café about ten minutes ago." he said, glancing down at her.

They locked eyes, and started to laugh at the humor in the situation. Not either of them was even slightly hungry anymore, and they both couldn't bring themselves to care. They were too happy, too caught up in the moment, too _free _and oblivious to everything else but each other. And everything was perfect.

Until the storm worsened.

A low rumble of thunder sounded, and the lightning came in a flash of crackling luminosity, brightening the whole town of Happy Tree before it settled back into a dreary gloom. His grip on her hand tightened immensely, causing Flaky to squeak in discomfort, looking up at a tense Flippy. She didn't need to think twice to rip from his grasp and bolt down the street.

It was pouring now, and her hair stuck to her face, partially blinding her as she frantically searched for some sort of safety. They were in a residential area; she couldn't have been in any kind of real trouble, right? People were at home, they would be able to hear her if she needed any help.

Turning a corner, she ran up the wooden steps of Petunia's home, quickly knocking on the door. No answer. Flaky glanced over at the driveway, to see the shiny blue car sitting neatly in its usual place. She tried again, using the doorbell as well. Still, there was no answer. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, like somebody was watching her. Soon her knocking became more desperate, until she was pounding on the door, her fists becoming sore with the effort.

"P-Petunia!" she called out.

"What?" her voice sounded from above, and Flaky looked up to see Petunia at her window.

"W-Well, I n-needed"-

"Flaky, I don't see the problem."

"L-let me explain"-

"Look, it's a thunderstorm. Nobody's outside, the _boogeyman _isn't going to get you. You're fine."

"Y-you don't u-u-understand! F-Flippy, h-he's"-

Flaky whirled around, to see a completely empty street. Petunia groaned in irritation, glaring down at her.

"Are you done? Go bother somebody else with your silly fears. Grow up."

And before she could answer, Petunia gripped the window, slamming it closed. Flaky felt a lump rise in her throat, tears that were wavering before spilled from her eyes freely. She was alone, and nobody would help her. Flaky dejectedly stepped down from the front porch, hurriedly walking down the street. Her house was on the outskirts of town, she couldn't make it there quickly enough if she was on foot.

Suddenly, Flaky tripped for the second time that day, landing in a puddle on the curb. The impact caused the water to ripple erratically, before her reflection returned to the surface. But... it wasn't _her _reflection. The girl staring back at her had a devious and mocking expression on her features- as well as blood red eyes.

"_They all think you're a joke, you know."_

Flaky blinked multiple times, trying to rid the puddle of the self aware reflection. But she only smirked, a contemptuous laugh ringing in Flaky's head.

"_Oh no, you can't get rid of me so easily... but why would you want to?"_

"Y-you're n-n-not real! You're a m-manifestation o-of"-

"_And so what if I am? I'm all you have."_

"T-that's not t-true"-

"_Really? Name a few people."_

"W-well... Giggles and P-Petunia"-

"_That's a lie, and we both know it."_

Flaky attempted to bite back another torrent of uncontrollable tears, quivering under the steady glower of her reflection- whoever she was. It was true, the two girls couldn't care less if Flaky dropped dead in the street... well, the town took life itself for granted because of the curse on the residents, but still. She continued down a list of people, only to have each one shot down by her counterpart- she even gave blatant reasons for every name. The further Flaky got, the more her vision blurred with tears.

"F-Flippy...?"

"_...do you want the truth?"_

She could only bring herself to nod.

"_Only the nice side of him. So basically, one half of a person in this town likes you. Congratulations." _she snickered.

Flaky couldn't take it anymore, and sobbed as the reality hit her; she truly was alone. She had nobody to rely on for anything. Everyone thought she was-

"_Pathetic. A pathetic, clumsy, paranoid joke." _

She lowered her head, feeling her heart rate increase. It was the first sign of one of her usual panic attacks, but it felt different, _foreign _to her.

"_Do you know what I think?"_

Flaky trembled, her hands clenching shut, fingernails easily cutting into her palms. The pain was ignored.

"_I think they'd respect you."_

The rain poured harder, soaking Flaky to the bone with harsh and cold precipitation. She could barely see, she could barely breathe; her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

"_Only if..."_

Her reflection trailed off as Flaky snapped her head up, staring at her frantically. She wanted any sort of solution- _something _so she wouldn't ever be treated like she was again. She was desperate, willing to do anything to get the feeling of worthlessness to go away. The counterpart grinned darkly, knowing that she broke her down. She _had _her.

"_You let me take over."_

She barely finished her sentence before the hopeless girl nodded fervently, tears and rain plopping into the puddle, disturbing the image once more before it settled. This time, though, the ruby eyed girl in the reflection was Flaky as well.

A feeling of overwhelming power surged through her veins, and she let loose an involuntary growl as she staggered to her feet, wiping the blood from her scraped knees. The very sight of the crimson substance enchanted her, causing a grin to spread on her face. She wanted to see more of it spilled by the gallons. Flaky wanted others to feel the pain she did every day.

"_I think you can make them sorry. All of them."_

"Flaky?" a familiar voice sounded.

She immediately turned, facing the very person she was running from not only a few minutes ago. Flippy arched an eyebrow, flashing a deadly smile that usually would have sent her into a frenzied panic. But any fear she felt before was eradicated from her system. It was clear on her face that she wasn't going to run anywhere. Not this time.

"_Starting with him."_

* * *

Bam. Epic fight scene in the next chapter.

(Well, at least me attempting to create an epic fight scene. XD)


	2. Chapter 2

So! The "epic fight scene" is here! ^.^

Please, if you haven't read the warnings before, read them now. Especially the part mentioning language.

And! I've added in lyrics from a song (in **bold letters**) that I thought really fit this chapter.

**Song: Scream - Get Scared**

I _strongly _suggest listening to the song before or during the time you read this. It really sets the mood for everything that's happening!

Anyway, enough of my fail of an author's note. ^.^;

* * *

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

**Yeah! **

Flippy arched an eyebrow, a menacingly charming expression flashing across his features, to match the chilling smile he threw the surprisingly silent Flaky. He wasn't one to show surprise, but he admittedly felt a bit thrown off; why wasn't she crying? Begging for her life like she usually did? Or trying to run away? Instead, the girl was holding her ground- something tremendously out of character.

**At the edge of us,**

**I'm holding on,**

**I've lost your trust,**

**But I'm still trying.**

She shocked Flippy even more by smirking, letting out a hearty laugh dripping with disdain. The smile he wore was quickly wiped off of his face, his lips pressing into a firm line as he assessed the situation he currently found himself in. There was something wrong, extremely wrong. Flaky placed her hands on her hips, her voice ringing out confidently, not once being marred by her usual stammering.

"I'm not the Flaky you're looking for, honey." she said, enunciation on every word precise and direct, her tone not hitching up an octave at all; instead it was a monotone of accuracy.

Flippy blinked in surprise, almost responding, but he stopped right in his tracks. This was impossible. Flaky was _never _confident in any way- _ever. _There had to be some sort of explanation for it. His mind drifted to alcohol, but he waved off the suspicion of her being drunk. The intoxicated could never articulate so correctly... even the sober had a problem with it.

"You're an amazing actress, Flakes. Still, acting won't get you out of this." he replied.

"Acting? Who's acting?" she said innocently, approaching him.

**I've changed in many ways,**

**I can't explain,**

**I've lost my touch,**

**And I'm not lying.**

Flippy involuntarily took a step back, his eyes narrowing. How the hell did she affect him like that? It was only Flaky. The same, paranoid coward that everyone loved to hate for some reason. It was a bit unfair how they all acted towards her. Even he almost felt bad for the girl.

Almost.

Flaky giggled as he backpedaled down the path, and she stalked toward him with an exaggeratedly slow pace, her grin darkening as she got closer. The poor boy was confused, had no idea how to react to the way she was acting. And she loved it. However, the paranoid coward that everyone loved to hate for some reason took the place of her conscience, and grew increasingly anxious.

**Screaming on the inside,**

**Yeah, on the inside,**

**I've come undone.**

"_W-why in the world did I-I say y-yes?" _she sighed, unwittingly seeing things through the eyes of the Flaky currently in control of her body.

**And I'm waiting for a time like,**

**Yeah, for a time like this,**

**To prove you wrong...**

They finally reached the end of the pathway, revealing an abandoned and dilapidated farmhouse. The paint was no longer in existence, and many of the shingles were now scattered on the patches of dead grass for the front yard. All of the windows were shattered at some point, and the boards that used to block them up were rotted away. Flippy had never seen the place before, and that made him a little uneasy. He was always used to knowing the area like the back of his hand. Apparently he didn't.

"Where the hell are we?" he snapped

"The place of your death."

**To prove you wrong.**

Immediately she sprang forward, striking him on the bridge of his nose before he could respond. Flippy recoiled, cursing loudly as he brought a hand up to his nostrils, before looking at his blood covered palm. Clenching his fists, he braced his feet apart, snarling. She had dealt the first hit- and actually _landed _it. That never happened to him before.

"You'll have to do better than that, Flakes."

Flaky only grinned in response, easily hoisting up a board that was lying at her feet. The jagged and splintered wood didn't bother him- but the rusted nails jutting out of the edges did. She brought the board up, and Flippy timed the speed at which she swung, jumping back from the timber and grabbing the end as it passed, using her momentum to throw her into a dead tree.

Flaky huffed as she collided with the bark, feeling a dull pain shoot up her back. She managed to ignore it, stretching until she heard her spine crack, wincing slightly. Flippy smirked, curling his index finger twice in a "come hither" motion. Flaky arched an eyebrow, suddenly darting forward, pushing him against the side of the house. The remaining glass in the windows quivered with the impact, some even breaking away fully.

**You've got a grip on me,**

**I cannot take it by mistake,**

**And you're the coward.**

Again, that laugh of hers sounded, and Flippy growled as it rang in his ears over and over, on an endless loop. He couldn't get the way she sounded out of his head. He couldn't get _her _out of his head; her movements were sinuous, exact, and even... _seductive._ The manner in which she spoke was most definitely coy and flirtatious. It was like she was a completely different person.

Quickly grabbing a shard of glass from the windowpane, Flippy snapped it off, holding it against her neck. Flaky gripped his hand, and instead of trying to pull it away, she pressed the glass further up her neck, crimson beginning to trickle down her throat. It would have been so easy, so _simple_ to end it right there, but Flippy withdrew his hand in complete astonishment. That was the effect the girl was aiming for, and she smirked, pressing a finger to the cut and licking the blood off.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" he demanded harshly.

"Why? _Because you deserve it._ For every time you've hurt me, _fucked_ with my emotions," she gripped a hand around his throat, slamming him back into the door. The rusted hinges broke, sending them into the ramshackle interior of the house, and she hissed. "I should kill you a thousand times for all the shit you put me through."

**My tongues become a gun.**

**You've tortured me,**

**I'm out of luck,**

**And you're the trigger.**

"A thousand times? You'd never be able to kill me once." he spat, glowering up at her.

"_W-what...? N-no! D-don't kill him!" _Flaky gasped, her efforts to gain control in vain.

**Screaming on the inside,**

**Yeah, on the inside,**

**I've come undone.**

Flaky's answer was interrupted when Flippy swept his leg to the side, tripping her to the wooden floor. She landed on her side, gritting her teeth as he took one knee, beginning to get back to his feet. The girl's struggle to stand again was also cut short when Flippy landed a heavy kick to her ribs, causing her to shout in pain as she collapsed back to the ground. He snickered, pulling the pistol he kept handy from the holster on his belt. Flippy wondered why he never used a gun he always had on his person, but decided he could question his less violent side about the issue later. He had more important matters, like putting a bullet in Flaky's head.

"I bet you wish you had one of these," he taunted, loading the gun.

She growled, wordlessly grabbing for the firearm. Flippy instinctively pulled the trigger as she rammed the gun to the side, the bullet striking a (conveniently placed) propane tank on an overturned grill in the corner of the room. He flinched, pausing as the tank didn't explode as he expected it would, the hiss of the gas escaping its containment becoming an annoying background noise. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the girl, only to freeze in place.

**And I'm waiting for a time like,**

**Yeah, for a time like this,**

**To prove you wrong...**

The silver glint of a lighter flashed in front of his face as Flaky smiled darkly, flipping the top open. She quickly turned the wheel on the side, a flame flickering to life, the orange glow dancing in her eyes.

"I bet you wish you had one of these." she retorted.

**To prove you wrong.**

She casually tossed the lighter over to the propane tank, and it instantaneously exploded; the walls and perimeter of the room being quickly engulfed in a wild inferno. Flippy looked at her in disbelief as she giggled, obtaining a rusted poker from the crumbling brick fireplace in the corner, and held it in a nearby flame; watching it sear a bright red hot. He quickly grabbed for a dented golf club, the driver was a suitable enough weapon; everything else was covered in flames.

Then they both fell into a silence, staring each other down as the fire blazed around them. Both were waiting for the other to attack first, constantly shifting positions as they circled the room, bouncing back between defensive and offensive. Flippy was disheveled; covered in bleeding cuts and bruises from head to toe, his clothes covered in dust. Flaky sneered, licking the blood from her badly split lip as she brushed some rubble from her tattered shirt. His neon green eyes bore into her dangerously crimson ones, on the far end away from the timid chocolate orbs he was used to.

**What goes on behind those eyes of yours?**

**I'll never know, but I've been told...**

The fire was constantly disturbed by parts of the deteriorated ceiling plummeting into it, causing a crackling and hissing, embers popping into the air before quickly burning out. As the flames grew bigger, the two were forced to walk in tighter loops, becoming closer by the moment while the house started to fall apart around them.

**When this all comes crashing down on us,**

**I'll be here to sort us out.**

**To sort us out, out...**

"_Just end it r-right here! I d-didn't want to g-go through with this!" _Flaky pleaded to no avail, being completely ignored by her counterpart.

**And I'm screaming on the inside,**

**Yeah, on the inside,**

**I've come undone.**

The girl's mouth hitched up in a grin as she began to stalk towards Flippy, holding the poker at the ready. He twirled the golf club, watching Flaky carefully while the space between them started to deplete considerably.

**And I'm waiting for a time like,**

**Yeah, for a time like this, **

**To prove you wrong.**

**To prove you wrong.**

"_Flaky, please! D-don't hurt him anymore!" _her begging became more desperate, her voice raising an octave.

**Screaming on the inside,**

**Yeah, on the inside,**

**I've come undone.**

The sound of metal clashing sounded throughout Happy Tree as the two collided in a flurry of attacks and blocks, counterattacks and reversals, not to mention an exchange of colorful language.

"You're a stupid _bitch!_ Why try to fight _me?"_ Flippy growled through clenched teeth, sending the club towards her head. Flaky raised her arm, locking the metal rod of the golfing instrument with the poker.

"Because _fuck you,_ that's why!" she quipped, uncaring if she came up with a witty comeback now. A droplet of rain landed on the hot end of the poker, causing it to hiss loudly in response. Most of the ceiling had collapsed, and she could now see the cloudy sky up above.

"Oh, what an insult. That'll stay with me forever." Flippy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Flaky narrowed her eyes, jerking the poker forward, the red hot end coming into contact with his arm. He screamed, flinching back to grab his burnt skin, dropping the club.

**And I'm waiting for a time like,**

**Yeah, for a time like this,**

**To prove you wrong.**

"No, but that will." she murmured, before driving the poker into his chest. Blood splattered across the ground, a striking contrast to the light grey wood of the floor. Flippy's eyes widened as he staggered back, clutching the handle of the poker, all color draining from his face. Flaky smirked, reaching up and caressing his cheek.

"Wow. It looks like I win."

**To prove you wrong.**

Flippy coughed, blood running freely from his mouth as he glared at her, his eyes flashing as lightning struck somewhere close by. She arched an eyebrow, tutting at him mockingly.

"Tsk, tsk. You know nobody likes a sore loser."

He attempted to respond, only for his voice to crack, sending him into another fit of coughs. Flaky giggled as she watched him suffer, twisting a lock of his hair around her finger, keeping her eyes on his. Flippy's stance began to waver, signaling that he was about to expire.

"I h-hate you." he croaked weakly.

**To prove you wrong.**

She smirked, lightly brushing her lips against his before he sank to his knees, slumping over on the floor. Her sensitive ears heard his pulse slow, before stopping altogether. He was dead.

At least for the rest of the day, anyway.

"I hate you too."

Feeling at ease, the girl walked from the burning house, the flames and smoke rising higher as she made her way back to the front yard. Sirens of fire trucks wailed in the distance, and she crossed her arms, perching daintily on a large rock, waiting for the crowd of people to arrive. Every time there was even a hint at a deadly situation, the townspeople wanted to be near the general area. It was like everyone in Happy Tree was attracted to death in some way.

"_Y-you're a m-m-monster..." _Flaky whispered, her voice quivering.

"Oh? I already knew that, dear." she responded, grinning mischievously. "Why don't I show them what a _monster _Flaky Porcupine can be?"

A small group arrived at the end of the path, curious looks on all of their expressions. Cuddles and Giggles huddled close together, because their umbrella mysteriously disappeared, while the twins Lifty and Shifty fought over an umbrella they stole. Petunia held an umbrella close, chatting with everyone. They all did not notice the blood stained girl sitting a few feet away from them.

"_N-no! Don't"-_

**To prove you wrong...**

Flaky stood up from the rock, cracking her knuckles as she approached the group. Petunia paused, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Oh look, its Baby Flakes..." she trailed off, finally noticing her appearance. The others quieted down, confusion growing plain on their faces, as well as something else.

_Fear._

"F-Flaky...?" Cuddles whispered.

The girl laughed darkly, flashing them a terrifying smile that could bring heartbeats to a screeching halt.

"I believe you have me mistaken for somebody else."

* * *

Bam. Badass Flaky is badass.

XD I suck at fight scenes.


End file.
